


Embrace

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home after a study abroad trip. Grantaire is waiting for him at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

It had been three agonizing months since Enjolras had left Paris to study abroad in the US. He and Grantaire spoke on the phone or over Skype or even just by text message every single day. The first week or two were difficult, getting used to the time difference and all, but they managed to adapt rather quickly. 

Now Grantaire stood in the airport, pacing back and forth on the phone with Joly.

“Are you sure you haven’t heard anything about plane crashes on the news, Joly?” R asked, “His plane should’ve been in an hour ago.”

“Grantaire,” Joly laughed, “I’m sure, I think a plane crash would be the first story on the news, don’t you?”

Grantaire sighed, “You’re right…uuugghh, what’s taking so long?”

“Everything is fine, Grantaire,” Joly assured him.

“It had better be,” Grantaire huffed.

Enjolras got off the plane, back in his favorite city. To say he was tired would be an understatement. He was downright exhausted and sore from the long flight that had been delayed due to a thunderstorm over New York City.

Once he got into the airport, he scanned the crowd for his boyfriend. It took a few minutes, but he finally spotted Grantaire’s messy curls in the crowd of people, and smiled. He was facing the opposite way and shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Grantaire!” Enj called, “Turn around!”

Grantaire turned around at the sound of Enj’s voice. The biggest grin spread across his face as he saw Enjolras practically sprinting towards him. 

Enjolras kept running towards Grantaire, like a scene out of a movie and dropped his bags, jumping into his arms when he reached him.

Enj’s legs wrapped around R’s hips, and his arms flew around R’s neck. Grantaire held him up by the waist.

“I missed you!” Enj said resting his forehead on Grantaire’s.

“I missed you more,” Grantaire smirked.

“I doubt that,” Enj retorted.

“Well, why don’t you prove it then,” R smiled.

Enjolras kissed his boyfriend, “Is that proof enough for you?”

“For now,” Grantaire said before returning the kiss.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling, locked in their embrace.


End file.
